Drabbles
by Sillie
Summary: Just some drabbles, mainly Greg centered... (Warning: chapter 2 and 4 contains slash! Hints of slash in third chapter...)
1. Greg drabbles

A/N: Hey people. Here are two Greg-drabbles I wrote. Nothing special, mainly just for amusement sake. They're both written for a three word challenge on the 'Eric Fans United' forum. :'3

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of the characters of CSI... sadly... ::cries::

_Three word challenge- hoolahoop, toaster, rubber chicken._

Greg rubbed his eyes and groaned. He sat up and immediately regretted it, and he lay down again. His head was pounding and the light that was seeping through the unclosed blinds was hurting his eyes. What did he do?  
  
He wracked his fried brain, rubbing his temples with both hands. Last night had been his first night off since a long time. He'd gone out with some friends he hadn't seen for a while. He groaned again when he couldn't think of anything else.  
"I need a cup of coffee..." he grumbled.  
  
He carefully sat up, minding his pounding head, swung his legs out of the bed, stood, and almost broke is neck over something on the floor. Just in time he could grab the edge of his closet for support.  
  
He looked down to see what it was he'd gotten his legs tangled up in, and frowned when he saw it was a hoolahoop lying on the floor.  
"What the...?" As far as he knew, he didn't own a hoolahoop...  
Shrugging, and choosing to let it go for the moment, he carefully made his way to the kitchen. There he started the coffee-maker, and then went in search of some aspirin.  
  
After swallowing one dry, he turned back to the coffee-maker he poured himself a cup, and cradled it in his hands, taking a small sip. He smiled as he felt the warmth spread through his body and he was about to leave the kitchen to nestle himself on the couch, when he spotted something lying on his toaster.  
  
He put his cup down and walked over to the toaster. He picked up the object, holding it between his thumb and forefinger.  
"A rubber chicken?!" Greg was baffled. But suddenly his eyes widened as images of the previous night seeped into his slowly awakening brain.  
  
"Oh my god..."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Three words challenge- pillow, camera, dummy._

Greg groaned and pushed his face further into the small pillow. It wasn't working. With a sigh, he sat back up, rubbing his face.

He'd finished his work a while ago, and now he was bored to tears. He'd decided to try and take a nap on the couch in the break room, but the sounds of the lab where keeping him awake. What to do now...

He stood, stretching his limbs, winching as he hears something knack. Then he wandered out of the room in search of something interesting.

Grissom and Nick were nowhere to be seen. He found Sara trying to stare down a computer, and decided not to bother her.

He wondered further, but halted when he heard the voices of Catherine and Warrick coming from one of the rooms. He crept up to it and glanced around the doorpost. He spotted Catherine and Warrick in the middle of the room, wrestling with a dummy.

Greg grinned and watched on, amused, as Catherine grabbed a camera and took a picture of Warrick as he bent forward, leaning over the dummy. He continued to watch Catherine and Warrick work, but quickly hid around a corner when Warrick walked out of the room.

He got curious when Warrick carelessly threw something away that looked suspiciously like a photograph. Looking around to make sure no-one saw him, Greg hurried towards the dustbin, retrieving the picture Warrick threw away.

Seconds later, as he glanced at the picture, a massive grin lit up his face, and he hurried back to his lab, muttering.

"Oooh...wait till Nick sees this..."


	2. NickGreg drabbles

A/N: Second batch of drabbles. All Nick/Greg, so if you don't like that, don't read...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. ::cries some more::

He's leaning with his back against the wall, arms crossed in front of him. He watched as the mass of people danced in front of him, the music assaulting his ears. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, picking an imaginary piece of fluff from his tight black shirt.  
Just as his eyes traveled to the clock again, two arms slid around his waist and a warm body leaned against his.  
"Did you miss me?"  
Nick smiled, and let his arms sneak their way around the lean waist.  
"You where gone for only 3 minutes."  
Greg grinned and his eyes sparkled.  
"So you did miss me then."  
Nick opened his mouth to reply, but Greg leaned in and kissed him, and it didn't matter anymore.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Would you quit with the staring already?"  
Nick blinks, and then a smile lights up his features. "Well, I would... But with you prancing around, only wearing a towel..." Greg stops what he's doing and turns around to face Nick.  
"So... like what you see?" He places his hands on his hips, posing. Nick laughs, and pats the place next to him on the bed. "Of course I like it. Come on, get in bed, you can get your stuff ready in the morning"  
Greg smiles and turns back to the closet. "Yeah well... I'm still getting used to it you know... And on top of that, now I have to search trough your stuff as well when I loose something. Ah, there it is!" He grabs the shirt he'd been looking for and some jeans from the closet to wear for his next shift and places it on a chair. Then he turns towards Nick again and lets the towel slide of his hips slowly, grinning as he sees the slight flush that creeps over Nicks face. Then he slowly walks towards the bed, swinging his hips slightly. He sees Nicks eyes narrow and only has time to 'eep' as Nick jumps up and drags him to the bed. Once Nick has him pinned down, he leans in and whispers in Greg's ear, "Tease.."  
Greg grins again and places a kiss on Nick's nose. "You love me for it."  
Nick can only agree.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Greg shivered and pulled the sheets closer around him, turning around for the 25th time. Yes, he'd been counting, hoping to bore himself to sleep. It wasn't working though…

Suddenly, he heard a groan and two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Seconds later, warm breath hit his neck and a sleep-slurred voice whispered:

"Would you stop moving around so much?"

He turned around and snuggled into the warm body, mumbling an apology. But Nick's already asleep again, and Greg smiled as he felt Nick's warmth enveloping him.

Slowly, his eyelids got heavy and seconds later, he's out like a light, the smile still on his face.


	3. Cherish Greg drabble

A/N: Another drabble, from Gregs point of view. Minor hints at Nick/Greg. Minor spoilers S5 'No Humans Involved'.

* * *

He'd seen Catherine come down the hall, and for a moment he was afraid it would be over before it had really started.

He'd missed this, the easy banter between Warrick, Nick and himself. They hardly saw each other these days.

Well, he did see Nick at home, but even that had become less now that hey didn't work the same hours anymore.

Now, most of the time he felt inadequate. He knew he was still learning, but sometimes he missed being King of his domain, outsmarting the CSI's or being able to joke with them a little.

He also remembered going stir-crazy in there, wanting to know more, learn more… be part of the team. Remembered what he was working so hard for and that would keep him going for another while.

He gestured wildly, laughing and he inwardly sighed in relief as he saw Catherine turn and walk away, leaving them be for the time being.

He cherished this moment, hoping there'd be more but not being really sure.


	4. NickGreg: Mole

* * *

A/N: Another short Nick/Greg piece. Greg's contemplating his appearence...

Disclaimer (and this is for all the drabbles): Don't own the characters, they belong to CBS

* * *

"You think I should get some of them removed?" 

"Huh?" Nick frowned and looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Do you think I should get some of them removed?" Greg was standing in front of the mirror in only his boxers, examining himself closely. "Moles, I mean."

Nick watched in amusement as Greg turned his neck in an almost impossible angle in an attempt to look at his back.

"Why would you want to get rid of them?"

A sudden wave of concern washed over him. "Are they itching? Has one of them gotten bigger?"

Greg shook his head. "No. At least, I don't think so." Then softly added; "There are so many."

Greg studied the underside of his underarm, a light blush covering his cheeks. Nick smiled and got up, making his way towards Greg. He got up behind him and wrapped his arms around Greg's waist.

"Is that what this is about?"

Greg looked up with a confused expression on his face, gazing at Nick through the mirror. Nick smiled at him and placed a quick kiss on one of the moles on Greg's shoulder.

"They're a part of you. I think they're kinda cute. But it's your body, and if you don't like them…"

Greg turned around in his arms and grinned at him.

"Nah… wouldn't want to loose some of my cuteness, now would we?"

Nick grinned also, and shook his head.

"Nope."

He placed his hands on Greg's back and trailed his fingers down, tracing scars and moles, before reaching the edge of Greg's boxers.

"You're perfect the way you are."


	5. NickGreg: Squeeze

Hi all. :3 Another little drabble, written for a challenge over at the Talk CSI forum.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have done it. It was one of the stupidest things to do, but he just couldn't help himself.

He sat in the DNA-lab, the room welcoming him like an old friend. Mia was on a break, so he was alone, peering into the microscope at the slide he'd just prepared.

But even though the lab was quiet, he looked up every minute or so, checking the halls for movement. With every little sound he tensed and jerked his head up. He was tapping his fingers nervously on the table top, his body vibrating with nervous energy.

He knew it wouldn't be long. And he couldn't avoid him forever.

He took a deep breath and consciously tried to relax, rolling his shoulders to get rid of some of the tension. He took another deep breath, then leaned forward to peer into the microscope again, not noticing the person who silently entered the lab.

He did notice though when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, gripping it tight. It was probably good too, cause otherwise he'd fallen from his stool. He gasped, his heart missing a beat.

"God! Give a man a hear attack, will you?"

He clasped his shirt, feeling his heart hammer away in his chest. He took a few breaths, his heart slowing it's frightened pace. He gasped as the hand on his shoulder tightened, drawing his attention back to the person next to him.

"Greg…"

He tried to play it cool.

"Nick…"

The hand on his shoulder tightened even more, painfully much so, forcing a soft whimper from his throat. Nick leaned in close, almost whispering into his ear, "You know I don't like it when people invade my privacy…"

Greg had to bite back the remark that he'd seemed to have liked Greg invading his privacy a couple of hours ago, but he managed to keep it in, instead going for, "Technically, I wasn't invading your privacy."

Did he really just say that? Yup, he did. Bye bye life, it was fun while it lasted… "…I mean, it was the break room and any-oneaah-aah! Nick! You're hurting me!"

Nick relented his grip a little and yeah, that was gonna leave a bruise.

"Okay. Any-one could have walked in. But taking a picture of it and hanging it next to the coffee-machine?"

Greg had to work hard to fight the smile that wanted to break out on his face. He still thought it was pretty funny, but Nick was mad enough as it was, and he valued his life.

"You just looked so cute, sleeping with your head on the case file like that. I just had to take a picture…"

"Okay… I guess I get that. But printing it off with the text 'Don't want to end up like this? Drink coffee!', and hanging it somewhere for everyone to see?"

Greg just shrugged, before he'd insert his other foot into his mouth. Nick sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds and rubbing his temple. "Only you Greg… Tell me again why I put up with this? On second thought, don't. Just… don't do something like that again, okay?"

At that moment Nick's beeper went off. He let go of Greg's shoulder, the anger drained from his system. Greg let out a small sigh in relief, his shoulder slightly throbbing.

"I gotta go. See you later, okay?" Greg nodded and waved as Nick left the lab, muttering. That went better than he expected. He was still in one piece, and alive.

Maybe he could even print out the picture of Nick drooling onto his papers and hang it next to the paper-towel dispenser…


End file.
